The conventional classroom teacher's desk is well-known. Typically, such desks have a fixed, flat,top surface, and several drawers for storage of various materials. Such a desk is designed to remain in a given position within the classroom, and can only be moved with significant effort. There is normally no provision in such a teacher's desk for carrying particular equipment useful in the classroom, such as audiovisual (AV) equipment, computer equipment, a VCR, etc. Typically, such equipment for use in the classroom is carried by equipment carts, which are usually readily movable because such carts have wheels. Usually the carts are sized so that they may move easily through doorways, from classroom to classroom. Such carts do have, however, the disadvantage of having little if any use other than for carrying equipment.
Hence, there is a need for a teacher's desk which is readily movable, but is also adapted to carry a variety of equipment, and which can be adapted to move through doorways. Also, there is a need for a desk having a capability of use for individual and group activities, supported by audiovisual and/or computer equipment.